Great Expectations
by Calani
Summary: A Severitus challenge fic! Sev Snape gets a visit and an unexpected revelation from Remmy Remus Lupin ... First fic! RR!
1. Chapter 1

I didn´t write this story in English, my friend (Talhonjik here on ff.net) translated it for me (and kind of without my permission .). I hope everything came across properly in the translation.  
  
Great Expectations  
  
This story is written in response to Severitus´s challenge. I don't own Harry Potter (wouldn't mind owning Sev or Draccy though) but unfortunately they're all Jo´s (JKR´s), lucky lady.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Severus Snape (who will hereafter be know as Sev) jumps as the door to his office is opened with a bang, and in walks a rather shabby-looking man.  
  
Sev: "What the #&)# are you doing here werewolf!!!" Sev roars.  
  
The shabby-looking man is, as you've probably realized, Remus Lupin (a.k.a. Remmy). He doesn't let Sev´s greeting upset him, and sits down calmly in the chair facing him.  
  
Remmy: "Severus, I know I shouldn't be here, but this is the only place I feel I should be."  
  
Sev: "#$&"%$&!!! Are YOU HITTING on ME?!!!"  
  
Remmy: "No! EEEEEEW!!!!! What on earth would make you think something like that?!!! OK, that may have come out wrong, but what I´m trying to tell you is just that . oh, I shouldn´t be telling you this but . "  
  
Sev: "Get to the %&$#%$ point, man!!!!"  
  
Remmy waits while Sev finishes his stream of highly colourful words.  
  
Remmy: "This is about Harry Potter"  
  
Sev: "What the %&##% does he have to do with me?!!"  
  
Remmy: "Quite a lot, if my suspicions are correct"  
  
Sev: "And what exactly are your &$#/) suspicions?"  
  
Remmy: "Do you know when Harry´s birthday is?"  
  
Sev: "No, and I don't see what the &%$#& that has to do with anything"  
  
Remmy: "The 31st of July"  
  
Sev goes pale (a near-impossible thing) as Remmy says this.  
  
Sev: "What did you say?"  
  
Remmy: "The 31st of July"  
  
Sev: "This can´t be happening. This just can´t be true! I know!!! It´s you and your friends´ sick sense of humor. This is all one of yours and Black´s sick %$%# jokes, isn´t it?"  
  
Remmy: "Oh my god! What´ll Sirius say?!"  
  
What are Remmy´s suspicions? What do they have to do with Sev and Harry? What´ll Sirry (cool nickname, huh?) say?  
  
There´s only one way to find out, read the next chapter!  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

This story is written in response to Severitus´s challenge. I don't own Harry Potter (wouldn't mind owning Sev or Draccy though) but unfortunately they're all Jo´s (JKR´s), lucky lady.  
Great Expectations  
Chapter 2  
  
Remmy: "Oh my god, what´ll Sirius say?!"  
  
Sev: "What the &&%$# do you mean?!!"  
  
Remmy: "What I mean is Sirius will kill you when he finds out."  
  
Sev: "Finds out what, for &&/%$/ sake?!!"  
  
Just then a man with long, grey hair and a beard comes in. He has half-moon spectacles on, and his name is Albus Dumbledore. (from now on: Alby)  
  
Alby: "Watch your language, Severus! But I must say as you do, when who finds out what?"  
  
Remmy: "Severus, I think Harry´s your son."  
  
Sev and Alby: "What??!!!"  
  
Remmy: "You heard what I said."  
  
Sev: "But how the %&$#$ can you think that?!"  
  
Remmy: "When did you and Lily break up Severus?"  
  
Sev: "Late November" he mutters.  
  
Remmy: "And when´s Harry´s birthday?"  
  
Sev: "The 31st of July"  
  
Remmy: "You don't have to be a mathematical genius to work out that that means he was probably conceived in November"  
  
Sev and Alby: "Oh my god"  
  
Sev: "I have a son! Oh no, he must hate me. I treated him horribly. But how could I not, he looked just like the man who took Lily away from me!!!"  
  
Alby: "Severus, we´ll find a solution to this. But Remus, I sense you have something else on your mind"  
  
Remmy: "That´s why I wasn´t sure if I was doing the right thing by coming here. I feel I´m letting down Harry´s trust, but this is for his own good. His uncle Vernon beats him up."  
  
Sev: "/&%#%$. That Muggle almost makes me look like a nice person, and that´s saying something. How long has this been going on?"  
  
Remmy: "At least since Harry´s third year."  
  
Sev: "You %$%#% werewolf, you´ve known for almost two years and you haven´t done anything about it!!!"  
  
Remmy: "He made me promise I wouldn´t tell anyone, but you as his father have a right to know"  
  
Sev: "A right?! You have no right to make a child live like that for $%#"$ two years without doing a thing about it!!!"  
  
Alby: "Calm down Severus"  
  
Sev: "Calm down? You don't know what the %#$# you´re talking about!!!" he says as he storms out the door  
  
Alby: "Severus, where are you going?!" he calls after him but too late. Sev is out of sight and if he heard Alby he didn´t bother to answer  
Be sure to be with us tomorrow for a full hour of Great Expectations!  
  
Where is Sev going? What will Alby and Remmy do about it? How is Harry? Will Sirry kill Sev?  
  
There´s only one answer to all these questions; READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

This story is written in response to Severitus´s challenge. I don't own Harry Potter (wouldn't mind owning Sev or Draccy though) but unfortunately they're all Jo´s (JKR´s), lucky lady.  
Great Expectations  
Chapter 3  
  
In the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive, a boy, about 14 - 15 years old. Yes, you´re right, it´s Harry Potter (Snape?)  
  
Harry: "I can´t believe I fell asleep, I missed something that´ll never happen again; the moment I turned 15"  
  
He runs his fingers through his hair, feeling it´s all tangled. He walks to the mirror, looks in it, and cries out.  
  
Harry: "OK, I must be dreaming. This is just a nightmare. I don't really look like a younger, green-eyed Snape, with a mini-version of his nose! At least is isn´t crooked! Very soon I´m going to wake up in my bed looking like James Potter again, right? Looking like Snape is too horrible to be true for anyone!!!" (AN: I don't mean that, Sev is gorgeous!!! Not as much as Draccy though . but anyway, no with the story)  
  
Harry walked to the bed, sat on it, and buried his face in his palms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the same time at the Snape manor, Sev is sitting at is desk doing the same thing.  
  
Sev: "Harry Potter, who I´ve hated for 4 years just for looking like James Potter, is probably my son. MY son!! Of all the men on earth I had to be the father of the Boy Who Lived. I don't deserve to be anyone´s father! Honestly, could you think of anyone who deserves it less. I can: Vernon Dursley. If it wasn't for that %&$##/ of a man I´d be doing the Potter boy a huge favour by pretending not to know anything about our possible relation!"  
  
Sev stands up and begins to pace the floor  
  
Sev: "But even I´m better than Vernon Dursley, I at least wouldn´t beat anyone up! Well, I´d shout at him, ground him, make him clean all my cauldrons without magic, that kind of thing, if I got angry, but I´d never beat him up. He must have had a terrible time if he´ll be glad if I tell him I´m probably his father and he can live with me until that´s been proven wrong or right."  
  
Sev walks to the window, sits in the windowsill, and stares distantly out over his land.  
  
Sev: "My father, curse his memory, would turn over in his grave if he knew I had a son who´s half Mudblood, as he would put it. If it hadn´t been for my father I would never have become a Death Eater, and then Lily would never have left me, she would never have gone to James, and I would have known Harry all his life, watched Lily´s pregnancy, been there at Harry´s birth, heard his first word, seen him take his first steps, taught him how to ride a broom. There are so many things I´ve missed. My father won´t take any more away from me, I´m going to do my best to get Harry to forgive me and even accept me as his father." (AN: I´m sorry how corny this is but I just had to show that Sev had his softer sides)  
Be sure to be with us tomorrow for another full hour of Great Expectations!  
  
Next chapter: Sev and Harry meet. How will this end?  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

This story is written in response to Severitus´s challenge. I don't own Harry Potter (wouldn't mind owning Sev or Draccy though) but unfortunately they're all Jo´s (JKR´s), lucky lady.  
Great Expectations  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry jumps when a black-clothed, black-haired, black-eyed . (You've got it haven´t you?) man appears in the middle of his bedroom floor.  
  
Harry: "Professor Snape, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Sev: "I came to ask you if you knew about any good ice cream stores in the neighbourhood. No, of course I came to talk to you."  
  
Harry: "Talk to me? What have I done now? I haven´t done anything all summer except staying locked in my room!"  
  
Sev: "Done? Why do you think you must have done something for me to come and see you."  
  
Harry: "Well you´re hardly here to help me with my homework. You wouldn´t come here of your own free will except to tell me I´d been expelled or something."  
  
Sev: "You haven´t been expelled, I assure you." Sev looks straight into Harry´s eyes, the first time he looks at him properly. "My god, are you sure you´re Harry Potter? I know, you´re a pixie in disguise, pixies have a weird sense of humour. They must have heard me and the werewolf and Albus talking and thought it would be funny to put someone who looked just like me in stead of you, aren´t I right?"  
  
Harry: "Why should that be funny?"  
  
Sev: "Harry, there´s something I have to tell you."  
  
Harry: "What?"  
  
Sev: "Harry, I´m your father."  
  
Harry: "What??!!!!"  
  
Sev: "I think I´m your father, and until we´re sure you´re welcome to come and stay with me."  
  
Harry: "What?"  
  
Sev: "Have you lost all your vocabulary or something?"  
  
Harry: "What?"  
  
Sev: "Will you stop saying "What" for %#$"$& sake"  
  
Harry: "I´m sorry, I was just so shocked that I didn´t know what to say"  
  
Sev: "That´s all right. But How about it, are you going to come and live at the Snape manor for the rest of the summer?"  
  
Harry: "And get rid of the Dursleys? Of course"  
  
Suddenly Alby, Remmy and Sirry appear.  
  
Sirry: "Severus Snape, will you come here so I can give you a good beating up?"  
  
Sev: "No" He runs away with Sirry running after him.  
  
Remmy mutters something and waves his wand. His robes turn into a poncho with a bright flower pattern. He makes the peace-symbol and says:  
  
Remmy: "Hey men, make love not war!"  
  
Alby: "Hey, didn´t John Lennon say that? Nice chap, taught me to like lemon drops"  
  
Sirry stops chasing Sev.  
  
Sirry: "Snape, shouldn´t we stop fighting, for Harry´s sake" He holds out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
Sev shakes it slowly. "Friends"  
  
The end  
  
Please review! 


End file.
